Petugas Busway
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Tampan. Oh yeah, siapa juga yang tak melihat ketampanan dengan aura memikat macam itu? Mereka biasa berdiri tepat didepan pintu busway. Dan entah keberuntungan macam apa, diline koridor itu para petugasnya sangat memukau. Mulai dari si tamapn berwajah blasteran hingga si tegap muka datar, ada. GS! for all ukes.
1. Chapter 1

**PETUGAS BUSWAY**

Chap 1 : Prolog

Tampan. Oh yeah, siapa juga yang tak melihat ketampanan dengan aura memikat macam itu? Mereka biasa berdiri tepat didepan pintu busway. Tugasnya melayani masyarakat yang menggunakan jasa angkutan super praktis itu. Ya, mereka, para pria tampan itu memang petugas busway yang biasa menjaga keamanan ditiap - tiap unit busway dan shelter yang tersedia disetiap line jalur busway. Dan percayalah, tak akan rugi jika harus berdesakan didalam bus tapi disuguhi pemandangan menarik macam itu.

**Author** : Roxanne Jung

**Cast** : Find It By Your Self

**Genre** : Romance; GS; OOC; etc/?

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : T

**Disclaimer** : Roxanne Jung (c) 2014 - This is a work pure fiction. Idol characters all belowing their parents and God. I dont own anything, but, the storyline and plots are mine.

**PS** : Typo itu manusiawi bukan?

And this is it

Roxanne Jung Present

.

**PETUGAS** **BUSWAY**

.

Matahari pagi baru saja menyapa penduduk kota pagi ini. Tapi sinar cerah sang surya tampaknya tak mempengaruhi suasana hati seseorang saat ini. Didalam salah satu transportasi umum yang cukup murah meriah dan padatnya penumpang, ia merutuki kesialannya diam-diam. Tas punggungnya yang kian lama ia rasakan makin berat sesekali ia benarkan letaknya. Jam ditangannya masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua pulauh lima menit, tapi jalan-jalan dikota mulai menujukkan kepadatannya. Dan itu tak berdampak pada busway yang ia tumpangi karena berjalan cukup cepat. Masih ada sekitar empat shelter lagi maka ia bisa sampai ketempat tujuannya. Seingatnya, tangannya sudah berpegangan cukup kuat pada tiang yang berada didekatnya. Tapi ketika bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti mendadak keseimbangannya mendadak goyah. Wajahnya terkantuk dengan bahu salah seorang petugas pintu jaga busway yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan seraya membenarkan posisi tas dan pijakannya.

Petugas yang ia akui cukup tampan itu hanya mengulum senyum tipis dan hanya berkata, "tak apa apa."

Dari jarak sedekat itu, ia bisa mencium wangi parfumnya yang cukup memabukkan. Ia berani bertaruh, harga parfum itu pasti jauh lebih mahal dari gaji yang diterima si petugas busway itu. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, ia ragu kenapa tubuh bak model itu pantas menjadi petugas busway. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini memang ia akui jalur line busway yang ia pakai akhir-akhir ini dipenuhi wajah-wajah baru yang cukup tampan. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa petugas busway yang sering ia jumpai mungkin para model pria tampan yang nasibnya kurang beruntung dan banting setir menjadi petugas penjaga pintu busway. Hell yeah, ia tertawa geli sendiri membayangkan pikiran sepintas lalunya itu. Tapi ia tak menampik, pakaian seragam para penjaga pintu itu terlihat berkelas jika dipakai oleh para pria tampan itu.

"Nona," panggil petugas penjaga pintu berambut pirang itu padanya. "Apa anda berniat untuk tidak turun?" lanjutnya disertai senyuman tipis.

Wanita dengan lingkar mata hitam alami itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung barang sejenak, tapi tak lama tergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut dan terburu-buru turun dihalte biasa, yang biasa ia sambangi seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas itu.

Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk yang kelima kalinya dari tepi batas masuk kedalam shelter sampai ia teringat sesuatu. Dari mana petugas penjaga pintu busway itu tau dimana ia akan turun? Intensitas mereka bertemupun tak setiap hari. Terkadang mereka hayna bertemu seminggu tiga kali bahkan bisa sampai tiga minggu berturut – turut tak bertemu. Mata pandanya mengikuti laju gerak bus yang perlahan menjauh dari shelter.

Jangan katakan bahwa petugas itu memperhatikanku selama ini, batin gadis itu seraya berjalan meninggalkan shelter busway. Perlahan tapi pasti, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Mungkinkah petugas tampan bernama Yi Fan itu juga tau bahwa ia sering mencuri pandang padanya?

. 

Lagi? Batin pemuda tampan yang diketahui berprofesi sebagai salah satu supir busway dikota itu. Perlahan ia menglonggarkan dasi hitam yang ia rasa terlalu lama mencekik lehernya sejak siang hingga sore ini. Dilonggarkanya juga kedua kancing yang terpasang masing – masing disisis kanan dan kiri pergelangan tangan kemeja panjang putihya.

Sementara tanggannya sibuk mengendorkan ini dan itu, matany tak lepas dari sosok seorang gadis yang selalu berdiri didepan pintu masuk shelter pemberhentian akhir dari jalur busway line lima tempatnya biasa bekerja. Gadis itu berwajah cukup cantik, kulitnya juga tergolong putih bak salju, bibirnya merah merekah tampak alami. Bagaimana sang supir busway itu tau secara detail? Itu mudah saja, pria tampan bermata musang itu terlalu nsering memperhatikan gadis berambut ikal panjang itu. Kecantikan mempesona yang sanmgat alami itu sayang jika dilewatkan, begitu awal pemikirannya. Tapi semenjak itu juga pria tampan bermarga Jung itu menaruh rasa ingin tau. Siapa gerangan gadis itu? Mengapa setiap malam selalu berdiri ditempat yang sama? Siapa yang ia tunggu?

Malam ini ia putuskan untuk menghampiri gadis dengan bibir terindah yang pernah ia temui. Baru dua langkah yang ia ambil, sebuah suara tampaknya membetalkan niatnya.

"Oi Jung kau mau kemana? Ayo brefing dulu." Teriak suara itu menginterupsi. Sudah jadi peratuaran yang berlaku jika sebelum dan sesudah jam kerja selalu dilaksanakan brefing terlebih dahulu.

Pria tampan itu hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya menahan kesal. Ia mendesah pelan dan tetap memperhatikan gadis berbalut mantel putih gading itu berjalan menjauh dari pintu masuk shelter. Dengan setengah malas ia melanghkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kawan sejawatnya berkumpul. Tampaknya beberapa diantara mereka tengah membully si wajah datar karena ketahuan naksir salah satu pengguna jasa angkutan umum itu yang diketahui masih berstatus siswa tingkat akhir salah satu high school ternama dikota itu. Ngomong – ngomong naksir, apa akabar Yi Fan yang santer dikabarkan naksir gadis bermata panda itu. Sudah ada kemajuan belum ya?

TBC

Hello new author here, well ini ff pertama di ffn dan yeah ini ff perpaduan beberapa grup kkkk. Hope you like it guys :D  
Ide cerita ini muncul ketika hobby jalan jalan keliling Jakarta tiap hari minggu naik busway dan dihapal ma beberapa petugas penjaga pintu busway yang berakhir jadi temen ngobrol hahaha.. Overall, kritik dan saran diperlukan, karena itu, riview please 'w')d  
and thank you so much dah mau ngluangin waktu buat baca ini :D

Roxanne Jung,140821


	2. Petugas Busway

Chap 2 : Whats your name?

Kau tampak seperti kebanyakan orang pada awalnya. Tapi semua berubah saat kau tanpa sadar menarik perhatian alam bawah sadarku. Perlahan mataku selalu memperhatikanmu. Dimanapun posisimu, mataku selalu mengikutimu. Dalam diam ditepi pintu ini aku bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan namamu, lancangkah aku untuk tau siapa dirimu, berapa nomor handphonemu atau, bisakah kita bertukar pin bb?

**Author** : Roxanne Jung

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan; **Huang Zi Tao**; Jung Yunho; **Kim Jaejoong**; etc

**Genre** : Romance; GS; OOC; etc/?

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : T

**Disclaimer** : Roxanne Jung (c) 2014 - This is a work pure fiction. Idol characters all belowing their parents and God. I dont own anything, but, the storyline and plots are mine.

**PS** : Typo itu manusiawi bukan?

And this is it

Roxanne Jung Present

-

PETUGAS BUSWAY

-

Aku tak tau siapa namanya, kami biasa memanggilnya 'Gadis Mata Panda' atau 'Gadisnya Yi Fan'. Lucu memang, itu semua karena si tiang maha tinggi itu tak berani bertanya siapa namanya. Tinggi badan saja menjulang keatas, mengajak seorang gadis berkenalan nyalinya langsung ciut. Payah bukan?

Terkadang kalau ia menaiki bus tempatku bertugas, aku senang bukan main. Bukan, bukan karena aku juga menyukai gadis itu. Tapi, saat melihat wajah Yi Fan yang frustasi dan hopeless saat tak bertemu dirinya itu kenikmatan tersendiri untukku. Maksudku begini, ketika kami, aku dan Yi Fan satu shift tapi berbeda bus untuk bertugas, saat ku ceritakan bahwa aku bertemu dengannya dan dia tidak, wajahnya langsung bermuram durja. Dan aku sangat senang. Aku jahat? Oh tidak, ini sifat alami para maknae line di jalur line koridor lima.

Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa gadis dengan wajah seperti panda itu ditaksir oleh Yi Fan. Dari segi fisik, gadis Yi Fan ini punya bentuk badan cukup berisi, tinggi badan rata - rata gadis Asia pada umumnya. Rambutnya sehitam arang, cukup panjang sebatas menutupi punggungnya, tapi tidak lurus sempurna layaknya rambut - rambut di iklan shampoo. Pipinya cukup chubby, bibirnya seperti bibir kucing, kulitnya putih tapi tak seputih si albino Sehun. Wajahnya cukup manis, tapi jelas dia bukan tipeku. Intinya dimataku dia super duper biasa.

Sampai akhirnya aku berkesempatan melihat tatapan memuja dan disertai tatapan itu-baru-gadisku, dari Yi Fan ketika kami satu shift disuatu sore yang cukup menyebalkan. Kenapa ku bilang menyebalkan, karena sore hari dijam pulang kantor, kau akan berhadapan dengan spesies yang bisa kita sebut manusia, dalam berbagai bentuk dan jenis yang kadang menyebalkan. Tidak bisa diatur maksudku.

Saat itu bus berada di shelter Falry Square, jumlah penumpang di dalam bus memang sudah cukup penuh. Aku berjaga di pintu geser bus paling belakang, pintu keluar dari bus. Dan Yi Fan berjaga di pintu geser depan, pintu masuk. Sedangkan gadisnya Yi Fan itu sudah duduk manis didalam area khusus penumpang wanita. Diam - diam ku perhatikan Yi Fan dan gadis itu. Sepanjang perjalanan dari Queens Park sampai Farly Square, mereka berdua saling melirik satu sama lain tapi tak berani terang - terangan. Konyol bukan?

Ok, back to topic, jadi si gadis bermata panda itu sudah duduk manis dengan wajah yang cukup lelah. Tapi saat ada seorang lansia masuk kedalam bus, wajah si gadis panda itu yang tadinya tak terlihat karena terhalang tubuh - tubuh yang berdiri, tiba - tiba muncul. Ia membuat gerakan seolah sedang mengarahkan agar wanita tua itu duduk dibangku yang tadi ia tempati. Dan Yi Fan, ia membantu wanita tua itu untuk duduk di bangku yang sudah diberikan pada gadisnya pada nenek itu. Sekali liat aku langsung tau alasan Yi Fan menyukai gadis bermata panda itu. Tak salah memang, bagus malah. Tapi tetap ada yang salah disini. Kapan mereka akan berkenalan? Apa mereka berdua tak bosan hanya curi - curi pandang begitu? Aku yang melihatnya saja kesal. Dasar tiang.

-

-

Jam hampir menyentuh pukul sepuluh malam kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi, tapi beberapa shelter pemberhentian busway sudah mulai kosong. Masih ada satu atau dua busway yang tampak melintas dijalur khusus yang memang diperuntukan untuk busway. Dan disalah satu bus yang masih beroperasi itu ada tiga pria cukup-coret-tampan yang mengenakan seragam petugas busway. Satu diantara mereka bertiga adalah sang supir, sedangkan keduanya adalah petugas penjaga pintu.

Supir tampan bername tag Jung Yunho itu tampaknya sudah membuat kesepakatan tak tertulis dengan kedua hoobaenya, yang masing-masing memiliki nama Yi Fan dan Seungri, untuk melanggar peraturan yang mengharuskan mereka berhenti ditiap-tiap shelter yang mereka lewati. Tapi, peduli setan dengan peraturan jika tiap shelter bahkan sudah kosong melompong. Jadi dari pada memperlambat perjalanan, mereka mengabaikan peraturan itu.

"Pemberhentian berikutnya Shelter Queen's Park," ucap Seungri cukup lantang seraya memainkan smarthphonenya. Ia tak lagi dalam posisi berdiri didekat pintu melainkan tengah duduk dengan kedua kaki ia luruskan diatas bangku. Sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa dilakukan saat jam operasional sesungguhnya tengah dijalankan. Inilah nikmatnya shift malam.

Mendengar perkataan Seungri yang sarat akan nada menggoda, Yi Fan yang duduk diseberangnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau kesal padaku ya tiang?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki wajah dan umur tak sinkron itu dengan nada cukup jail.

Bukan tanpa maksud Seungri mengatakan hal itu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di line koridor lima jika shelter favorit Yi Fan adalah shelter Queen's Park dan shelter Lycan Road. Tentu saja, itu semua tak lepas dari gadis bermata panda yang memang hanya bisa ditemui olehnya dari shelter-shelter itu. Ngomong - ngomong tentang gadis bermata panda itu, sudah hampir dua minggu lebih lima hari Yi Fan tak melihatnya.  
Melihat interaksi antara Yifan dan Seungri dari kaca spion yang berada didalam bus, Yunho hanya tertawa kecil.

"Makanya ajak kenalan lah, siapa namanya, rumahnya dimana, pin bbnya berapa," lanjut Seungri disertai kekehan pelan.

"Kau.."

"Aku kenapa tiang? Tinggi badan saja ok, nyalimu ciut. Payah." Potong Seungri cepat.

Tiba - tiba ekspresi Yi Fan yang memandang bangunan shelter kurang dari tiga puluh meter lagi dengan wajah benar-benar spechless, membuat Yunho tak ada alasan untuknya tak menertawakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak diketahui namanya, itu konyol, pikir Yunho. Oh Jung, bagaimana jika pemikiran konyolmu itu juga kau alami?

Laju bus tak berkurang sedikitpun, alih-alih berkurang tampaknya malah semakin cepat. Yunho kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya, Seungri juga masih menekuni smarthphonenya walau ada senyum puas menggoda Yi Fan, dan Yi Fan sendiri hanya memandangi shelter didepannya tanpa bicara. Bus melaju begitu saja melewati shelter tanpa memperlambat barang sedikitpun.

Yi Fan rasa ia tadi tengah berhalusinasi melihat sosok gadis pandanya. Tapi secepat kilat ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memastikan bahwa memang benar ditepi batas luar busway itu masih ada penumpangnya.

"Hyung berhenti masih ada penumpang disana!" Seru Yi Fan cepat dan cukup keras.

Yunho refleks menginjak pedal rem tiba - tiba. Bunyi gesekan ban bus dan aspal jalan beradu membuat suara cukup memekakan telinga. Umpatan kekagetan dilayangkan oleh Yunho kepada Yi Fan yang hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Sedangkan Seungri, pemuda maniak panda itu terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Gerutuan kesal muncul dari bibirnya.

Perlahan Yunho memundurkan busnya kembali ke shelter favorit Yi Fan. Bus berhenti dan pintupun terbuka. Disana, ditepi batas luar shelter, ada sosok gadis bermata panda tengah menanti busway bersama beberapa rekan kantornya. Dan tolong ingatkan Yi Fan agar tidak tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh untuk saat ini.

Melihat wajah Yi Fan yang cukup bersemangat layaknya orang bodoh, membuat Seungri mendengus kesal. Apa ku bilang, dia memang payah! Batin Seungri.

Disana, diseberang pintu, empat gadis dengan tinggi dan bentuk badan yang berbeda mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam bus. Yi Fan dan Seungri sudah dalam posisi menjaga pintu masing-masing. Yunho hanya menggeleng kecil kala mengintip tubuh tegap Yi Fan dalam posisi siaga penuh. Berbeda dengan Seungri, walau ia terburu - buru berdiri di sisi pintu lipat yang berada dibelakang, ia terlihat setengah malas melakukannya.

Gadis Yi Fan, si cantik bermata panda itu, paling akhir masuk kedalam bus. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Yi Fan selama empat detik. Dan di detik ketiga, Yi Fan balas menatapnya tapi didetik keempat ia membuang pandangannya kearah luar bus. Oh, rupanya ia masih mementingkan gengsi.

Dalam diam Yi Fan berusaha menajamkan telinganya. Siapa tau salah satu kawan gadis pandanya akan menyebut nama gadis pujaan hatinya. Ya siapa tau. 

"Akan ku bunuh si tua Kwon itu! Liat saja, hari senin nanti aku akan mengundurkan diri!" ucap gadis yang memakai blazer hitam itu berapi - api seraya mendudukan dirinya dibangku area khusus wanita.

Gadis bermata panda itu tertawa kecil sreaya memainkan smarthphonenya. "Memangnya Jiejie berani?"

"Tentu saja berani," jawabnya seraya menepuk pelan dadanya. "Kau ingat ini baik-baik Zi Tao-ya, aku akan-"

"Sudahlah Suie, berulang kali kau bilang akan keluar dan membunuhnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, nyatanya kau masih ada dikantor sampai saat ini." Potong gadis bertubuh paling mungil sekaligus yang paling cantik diantara keempatnya. Bukan berarti gadis yang lain tak cantik hanya saja kecantikan alami nan memeikat gadis berambut coklat mahoni itu tampak paling menonjol. "Lagi pula mobil yang baru kau ambil kemarin mau dibayar dengan apa? Daun?"

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari gadis berblazer hitam itu. "Ya, kredit mobil sialan. Aku mendadak miskin."

"Miskin dibuat," celetuk gadis dengan tubuh yang paling tinggi diantara keempatnya seraya memainkan smarthphone keluaran terbaru miliknya. "Aku benarkan?"

"Seratus untuk Kibum Jiejie," jawab gadis bermata panda yang diketahui bernama Zi Tao oleh pendengaran Yi Fan, Seungri dan Yunho. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Yi Fan yang hanya dapat ia pandangi dari arah samping. Setidaknya ia masih memeiliki sedikit keberuntungan walau harus pulang lembur. Zizi mencoba mengabaikan ketiga rekan kerjanya berbicara entah apa karena saat ini, pikirannya fokus pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya suasana lembur di kantor berimbas pada wajah kusut sang gadis panda.

Yi Fan mengulum senyum tipis merasa dewi fortuna mulai datang padanya. Setidaknya ia mulai tau nama kecil si gadis panda miliknya. Jika saja saat ini ia tidak sedang dalam posisi bekerja dan seorang diri, sudah dipastikan ia akan berteriak kegirangan mengetahui siapa nama sang pujaan hati. Terdengar berlebihan mungkin, tapi itulah Yi fan.

Diam – diam ia melirik ke arah jam tanngannya setelah memandangi wajah lelah gadisnya beberapa detik. Jarum panjang dijam miliknya mengarah ke angka satu, sedangkan jarum pendeknya suadah bertengger manis di angka sepuluh. Yi Fan menjilat bibirnya perlahan. Dari ekspresi mukanya tampaknya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Apa itu? Hanya Yi fan dan Tuhan yang tau.

Dua puluh lima meter lagi shelter biasa tempat Zi Tao turun bus akan berhenti tapi tampaknya, Zi Tao masih setia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Sedangkan Yi fan mulai berusaha untuk tidak mengerutkan kulit – kulit di keningnya. Ia beberapa kali melirik ketiga teman Zi tao yang tetap asyik bercakap – cakap. Dalam hati ia bertanya – tanya apa mereka tidak berniat membangunkan Zi Tao? Dan di lirikan kesekian kalinya mata Yi fan bersibobrok dengan mata panda Zi Tao yang tiba – tiba terbuka. Secepat apapun Yi Fan memalingkan tatapannya dari Zi Tao, gadis itu dapat dengan mudah melihat ada sorot khawatir disana. Tapi ia itu tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Hanya saja, jika melihat dari gesture tubuh Yi Fan, tampaknya pemuda tampan itu terlihat tidak tenang.

Kau kenapa? Itu yang ada didalam benak Zi Tao tapi tak sanggup ia utarakan pada yang bersangkutan.

Shelter Lcyan Road, tempat biasa Zi Tao turun tapi kali ini ia mengabaikannya. Ia tampak lebih tertarik dengan obrolan para senior yang juga ikut menumpangi bus itu. Sesekali ia ikut menyumbangkan suaranya, tapi tetap yang paling vokal adalah gadis dengan blazer hitam itu. Sampai akhirnya bus memasuki shelter paling akhir diline koridor lima, Roseland Station. Tampaknya hanya tinggal bus yang diapakai oleh Yi fan dan timnya saja yang belum memasuki kandang.

Zi Tao dan ketiga temannya melangkah keluar dari bus saat bus benar – benar telah berhenti tepat ditepi batas luar dari shelter. Matanya bergerak liar berharap mengnanggkap sosok Yi Fan di dalam sana. Karena sebelumnya ia telah memastikan bahwa Yi fan juga ikut melangkah keluar dari dalam bus. Jam kerjanya telah usai. Sementara di dalam shelter Roseland Station ada sekitar kurang lebih dua puluhan orang yang memakai seragam mirip dengan yang dikenakan Yi Fan dan Seungri sementara beberapa diantarannya, ada yang memakai seragam mirip dengan milik Yunho, tengah bersendau gurau di salah satu sudut shelter.

Mata panda Zi Tao tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata milik salah seorang yang ia ketahui bermarga Cho, dan dikenal olehnya sebagai salah satu kekasih dari ketiga senior yang berjalan bersamaan dengnnya saat ini. Tangannya yang selembut bayi itu meraih ujung coat milik gadis cantik alami yang bernama Lee Sungmin perlahan.

"Sungmin Jiejie," panggil Zi Tao masih dengan mata yang tak mau memalingkan tatapannya dari pemuda bermarga Cho itu.

Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya memnyadari coatnya ditarik oleh gadis paling muda diantara mereka berempat. Ia menatap Zi Tao dengan pandangan yang meneduhkan hati. "Ada apa panda?"

"Jiejie, bukankah itu Kyuhyun Gege? Apa yang ia lakukan disini?" ucap Zi Tao seraya menunjuk ke salah satu arah dengan ibu jarinya lengkap dengan pandangan ragu – ragu dikedua bola matanya.

Kini bukan hanya mata milik Zi Tao dan Sungmin saja, yang ikut memperhatikan satu sosok yang baru ditunjuk oleh Zi Tao. Gadis yang di panggil Suie dan juga Kibum ikut memperhatikan sosok tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi sedikit kurus, ciri khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun meski ia tengah membelakangi keempat gadis cantik itu.

"Itu memang Kyuhyun, Siwon Oppa yang memberitauku bahwa enam bulan terakhir ini ia bekerja sebagai petugas penjaga pintu busway." Ujar Kibum seraya mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa Kyuhyun tidak memberitaumu?" tanya gadis berkulit putih bersih tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Tidak sama sekali Unni." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada terdengar cukup geram. Kaki – kakinya yang tak sejenjang milik Zi Tao ia paksakan untuk mengambil langkah lebar – lebar. "Dan dia harus memberi tauku apa alasannya sampai ia berbohong padaku."

Zi Tao menatap wajah Suie, atau yang lebih lengkapnya bernama Kim Junsu, seraya menggigit bibirnya. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak, tapi ku rasa kita harus menyusul Sungmin." Ucap Junsu disertai ringisan saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun setelah suara pukulan terdengar cukup nyaring. "Uh~ itu pasti sakit."

Kibum berjalan dengan tenangnya ke arah Sungmin yang sibuk memuluki Kyuhyun. Matanya yang sayu karena lelah, lapar dan pusing menatap wajah – wajah yang berusaha memisahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ada Jongin, Changmin, Jonghyun, Yi Fan, Seunghyun dan pasti kekasihnya, Siwon tengah berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Ia mendesah pelan seraya mengusap perutnya samar dan meraih tangan Sungmin. "Aku lapar, tidak bisakah kita selesaikan ini semua sambil makan malam? Kau tak kasian padaku, Zi Tao dan Junsu eum? Kita makan dulu, setelah makan kau mau menghajar Kyuhyun juga silahkan. I dont care." Selesai mengatakan itu, Kibum beranjak dari tempat kejadian Sungmin-memukul-Kyuhyun disertai tatapan takjub dari beberapa pasang mata.

Dan disinilah ketujuh orang yang berusia dua puluh tahun keatas terdampar mengelilingi meja panjang dengan sisa makanan serta minuman yang berserakan diatasnya. Dua dari tujuh orang itu mulai memisahkan diri dari tempat mereka menuntaskan lately dinner malam ini. Sesekali suara sang perempuan terdengar meninggi, sesekali juga terdengar cukup pelan. Sambil menunggu kedua orang yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu, menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara keduanya, lima orang lainnya duduk manis sambil sesekali berusaha menghabiskan minuman bersoda digelas masing – masing.

Siwon, Choi Siwon, kekasih dari Kim Kibum yang berprofesi sebagai salah satu supir busway sesekali melirik kearah Zi Tao, Yi Fan dan jam tangannya. Ia tampak berfikir barang sejenak sampai akhirnya suara Junsu memecah keheningan diantara mereka berlima.

"Tao Zi sebentar lagi tengah malam, apa tak apa – apa kau pulang sendiri? Wajahmu tampak mememrah, apa kau demam panda?" tanya Junsu.

Zi Tao tersenyum tipis dan tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Yi Fan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Junsu. "Tak apa Jiejie, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan aku sehat, hanya perasaan Jiejie saja mungkin."

"Kau yakin?"

Zi Tao hanya menganggukan kepalannya sebagai jawabannya. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak sedang sakit. Mungkin karena duduk bersebelahan dengan Yi Fan membuat wajahnya tampak bersemu kemerahan. Dalam hati panda manis ini tengah mati – matian mengontrol detak jantungnya yang memburu saat duduk berdampingan dengan Yi fan. Ia berdoa agar degup jantungnya tak terdengar oleh sang pujaan.

Di sisi lain hal yang sama berlaku untuk Yi Fan juga. Ia berharap bahwa Zi Tao tak mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Dan sebisa mungkin ia bersikap normal walau sejujurnya ia cukup gugup dapat duduk berdua bersisian dengan gadis pandanya. Selain itu ia berusaha memfokuskan diri dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya saat ini. Sebenarnya nama asli gadis pandanya itu Zi Tao atau Tao Zi sih?

Siwon mengusap dagunya perlahan seraya memperhatikan tingkah Yi Fan dan Zi Tao. Seulas senyum yang bahkan tak menyentuh ujung matanya, tercipta disana. "Yi Fan, kau keberatan tidak jika mengantar adikku pulang?" tanya Siwon disertai senyuman yang menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Adik?"

"Tao Zi," jawab Siwon seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah gadis yang duduk disamping pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Jika kau tak keberatan."

Zi Tao mengerjapkan cepat kedua kelopak matanya. "A-aku bisa pulang dengan taksi kok Ge," ucap Zi Tao dengan wajah sungguh – sungguh yang malah menampilkan kesan begitu manis dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu. Ia berpaling menatap Yi Fan cepat. "Tak perlu antar aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Yi Fan terdiam sejenak, "kau ingin pulang dengan taksi? Akhir – akhir ini kejahatan di dalam taksi meningkat terlebih lagi, kau perempuan, aku rasa—"

"Aku bisa wushu," potong Zi Tao cepat.

Ah gadisku bisa wushu ternyata.

"Tak perlu antar aku, rumahku cukup dek—"

Lycan Road ke Roseland Station itu jauh sayang, apalagi ini hampir tengah malam.

"Tao Zi~" potong Junsu dengan nada yang mendayu – dayu. "Kami tak ingin kau menhiasi headline besok pagi dengan berita kau menjadi salah satu korban kriminalitas akhir – akhir ini. Paham?"

Zi Tao tersenyum kecut, "tapi Jiejie aku—"

"No doubt, lagi pula ..."

"Yi Fan."

"Ya, lagi pula Yi fan juga tak keberatan bukan?" ucap Junsu disertai senyuman cukup lebar. Dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan singkat oleh Yi Fan. "Nah panda apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat bereskan barang – barangmu dan segera pulang kesarangmu."

Zi Tao hanya tersenyum kecut tidak bisa membantah. Inilah tidak enaknya menjadi maknae. Tapi setidaknya ia cukup senang karena fakta orang yang mengantarnya pulang adalah Yi Fan. Setelah berpamitan pada sisa manusia yang katanya akan segera pulang menyusul dirinya, ia dan Yi Fan beranjak dari restoran dua puluh empat jam cepat saji dengan lambang pria tua berkaca mata.

Awalnya keduanya memang menaiki taksi untuk sampai kedaerah rumah Zi Tao yang terletak dibilangan Green Boulvard. Tapi ketika taksi yang ditumpangi keduanya akan masuk kedalam komplek perumahan tempat Zi Tao tinggal, gadis bermata panda itu malah meminta untuk diturunkan di depan pintu masuk komplek. Sebagai pria yang baik, Yi fan juga ikut turun untuk mengantar gadis pandanya sampai kerumah dengan keadaan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya memilih untuk berdiam diri. Bukan – bukan karena keduanya mendadak bisu, tapi baik Zi tao dan Yi Fan sama – sama canggung untuk membuka obrolan. Payah? Sudah pasti.

Yi Fan mencoba mengingat – ingat kemarin malam kebaikan apa yang telah ia lakuakan hingga saat ini ia dapat mengantar sang pujaan hati sampai depan rumahnya. How lucky I am? Begitu pikir Yi Fan. Tapi diatas semua itu, yang paling ia inginkan saat ini, Yi Fan bisa berkenalan secara resmi dengan gadisnya itu. Now or never, tiang.

Setelah beberapakali mengatur rasa gugupnya, akhirnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuka suaranya. "Ung rumahmu masih jauh?"

"T-tidak juga ung.."

"Yi Fan, Nona?"

"Zi Tao."

Yi Fan mengnganggukkan kepalanya pelan sementara Zi Tao menggigit bibir kucingnya saat tanggan mereka berdua bersentuhan kala berjabat tangan. Ada sensasi menggelitik di perut keduannya. Dan setelah itu obrolan singkat tercipta diantara keduanya. Bagi Zi Tao dan Yi Fan saat mereka berbicara satu sama lain, mereka merasa seperti kawan lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Tapi pembicaran itu terhenti kala Zi Tao sudah sampai di depan gerbang pintu rumahnya.

"Masuklah kedalam hari semakin larut," pinta Yi Fan ketika Zi Tao tampak berat untuk melangkah kedalam gerbang tinggi itu. "Aku akan tetap ada disini sampai kau masuk ke dalam rumah Zi Tao."

Zi Tao mengangguk menuruti permintaan Yi Fan. Gerakkan tangannya yang tengah membuka pengait di pintu gerbang terhenti, kala suara berat nan seksi milik Yi Fan tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Zi Tao, boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu atau pin bb mu?" ujar Yi Fan yang ditutup dengan senyuman tampan khas miliknya.

I got you babe, batin Yi Fan saat gadis cantik nan imut itu mengnganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan memberi apa yang dipinta Yi Fan kepadanya. Next month you'll be mine, panda.

**TBC**

Ada yang menantikan kelanjutan ff ini?

Huft maaf molor publisnya nunggu lapie pulang baru bisa ngupload hehehe..

Well, ff ini fokus sama couple KrisTao dan YunJae tapi tetep bakal nyinggung beberapa couple lain juga. Makasih banyak buat **daemonds** untuk masukannya. Makasih juga buat **Prince Changsa, YukiYJ57, Guest, 24248, KissKris, **dan** Lvenge **yang dah mau ngeluangin waktu baca ff ini.

So guys, ada yang mau ngriview lagi?

Roxanne Jung, 310814


End file.
